


Waited

by Triangulum



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Rogan, unashamed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had waited a long time for Rogue. He'd waited for her to be ready. And now that she was, he was going to make sure she never forgot his name.</p><p>Unashamed, Rogan smut. Transferring all my older stories over from FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited

He'd waited for her. She hadn't been ready, he knew that. So he waited. He'd waited until she could love him without doubts, until he stopped feeling vaguely like a pedophile for loving her. He'd waited until the easy and comfortable friendship they'd built up over the years spilled over and became something just as easy and comfortable but stronger, and full of passion. He wasn't the kind of man that was good at waiting, as everyone around him was painfully aware, but for the perfect cause, he could wait forever. Well, what better cause than Marie?

He grinned as his lips crashed into hers. He didn't have to wait for anything anymore. He ran his hands up her sides, growling at the thick fabric of her shirt, creating a barrier between them. The growl sent a shiver down Marie's spine, making her shudder. He smiled, pleased at her reaction to him. He traced her sides, down to her hips, until he played with the edge of her shirt.

"Logan," she moaned against his lips.

"Yes," he rumbled, his voice stirring things inside her.

"Don't tease me," she breathed. He growled again and starting biting lightly along her jaw line. At the same time he started on her neck, he unbuttoned her shirt, tantalizingly slow. She ran her hands over his chest after she shrugged out of her shirt. She flung it to the floor impatiently and explored Logan's muscled chest. He drew her arms away and to her sides, so he could continue his adventure down her neck.

He bit his way down until he reached her collarbone. He licked his way across her collarbone, and bit down, leaving a mark that wouldn't fade for days, bringing her breath in a gasp of pleasure. Logan moved his arms around her back, licking a trail from the hollow of her throat to the valley between her breasts. She breathed in sharply as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, then slowly drew as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. He felt the nipple in his mouth tighten and moved his hand to knead her other breast.

Logan's mouth still worked on her breasts, alternating between licking, rolling and grazing her nipples with his teeth, but his hand was toying with the waistband of her jeans. He dipped his hand down the front of her, into her panties. She moaned as his fingers gently explored her, stroking over her already wet folds. The wetness he felt on his fingers made his own arousal grow. She was wet. Wet for him. He lightly pinched her clit, causing her to writhe against him. She worked her hips against his hand, encouraging him.

He rubbed her in circles, changing direction and rhythm randomly. Her breathing became erratic and he sped up. Just as her climax hit her, he slipped a finger inside, still working her clit with his thumb. Her inner muscles clenched around his finger and he gazed at her as she spasmed, screaming his name. When she could speak again, she stared up at him.

"You were being gentle with me," she accused, her voice breathy.

"Maybe," he said huskily. "Maybe I wanted to explore a bit. I've been wanting to do this for awhile Marie, can you blame me for wanting to take my time?" She shuddered at the heat in his voice. "I want," he breathed against her neck," to plunge into you. To see your body dancing above mine. I want to know every inch of you better than I know myself. Can you blame me for wanting to take my time?" By the time he was finished talking, he deep voice next to her ear was sending her pulse through the roof.

"No," she barely managed to whisper. She leaned into him, pressing her naked breasts to his bare chest. His breath quickened at the sensation, running his hands over every inch of skin he could touch. "So take me," she breathed.

"God I'm glad you learned control of your gift," he said in a strangled voice.

"Me, too." She played at the waistband of his jeans, and pressed this close, she could feel that he was definitely happy to be there. She ground her hips against him, rubbing that hardness over her most sensitive spot. "Now, don't be gentle," she commanded.

"You sure?" he asked, grinding his hips back into hers for emphasis. She shuddered.

"Oh yeah."

He took her at her word, pushing her back until her back hit the wall, pinning her hands above her head. He ravished her mouth with his, probing. She responded eagerly, as if she would drink him down. He moved his hips against hers and she responded with a deep moan. The wetness pooling between her legs began to soak through her panties and jeans. Logan noticed.

She gasped as he let go of her arms and unbuttoned her pants. Their remaining clothing ended up scattered around them. For the first time, they saw each other nude. Logan drank in the sight of her, all silk and curves and, if possible, his arousal grew. After her eyes raked over his perfectly muscles chest and arms, she came to rest on the length of him, long, hard and ready for her. He put a hand on the wall on each side of her, trapping her between the wall and his body. She felt him pressed against the front of her body and the sensation made her close her eyes and shudder.

He moved and she was lifted off the ground, yanked close to Logan's body. She wrapped her legs around his wait before she could even think, which positioned him right at her opening, hands on her waist. She threw her head back and screamed and he slowly pushed his way inside her. He had to fight his way in, she was still so tight, but from the noises Marie was making low in her throat, she didn't mind. He finally came to the end of her, buried as deeply as possible into her body. She shifted a little higher, making the angle sharper and she made a small sound in her throat.

Logan put his hands on her waist, supporting her weight easily with her back still pressed hard against the wall. He drew himself out of her until only the tip remained inside, then he did what she'd asked, he stopped being gentle. He shoved himself into her as hard and fast as he could, trusting her to tell him to stop when it was too much. She didn't tell him to stop. She embraced him, animalistic side and all. After a few seconds, she began to meet his thrusts, shoving down with her hips. She was making high pitched sounds every time he slammed into her, matching his guttural grunts.

Marie felt that pressure slowly building between her legs and she moaned louder. Logan suddenly spilled them to the floor, riding her body, making sure she didn't hit the ground too hard. He was still impaled inside her the whole time. He raised himself above her. She braced her hands against the floor, finding it easier to meet him thrust for thrust.

Her breathing became more and more erratic and her moans grew louder and closer together. She raked her nails down his arms, just this side of drawing blood. He growled and the sound vibrating down her spine caused her to spasm. His thrusts sped up as he felt her close to the edge. Without warning, she came again, screaming his name, nails biting into his shoulders. Her inner muscles clenched around him and she felt him beginning to lose his rhythm as she rode out her orgasm. He spasmed and came, with shouts of "Marie!"

Logan bit her down on her collarbone again, leaving his mark, sending little aftershocks through her body, causing her to writhe around him. They lay panting, him still sheathed inside her. He withdrew, causing her to writhe again. Logan rolled Marie into his arms, spilling her across his chest. He noticed the imprint of his teeth on her collarbone and he ran his fingers lightly over the mark.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No. I love it, I'll wear it with pride," she said and her smile turned wicked. "Besides, I like a little pain."

"Hmm," he said, squeezing her closer. He loved that he's marked her as his. He loved it that she loved it. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "So do I."

She shuddered and whispered back, "Then I'm sure glad I love you." Logan gave that, deep masculine chuckle, loving her reactions to him.

"I'm glad I love you, too."

"Mmm," she answered. "But next time, I get to be on top." He flipped them over, her straddling his waist.

"Knock yourself out," he growled. She grinned. Her first night with Logan was going to be pretty damn long.


End file.
